


Our First Kiss

by SpaceGay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, faceblind Gai, fb Gai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGay/pseuds/SpaceGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about Kakashi and Gai's first kiss. Posted also on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Kiss

The atmosphere in the party that night was relaxed and comfortable, a complete change from the tension in the air the night before. Kakashi always felt it was disconcerting to come back from a longer mission, seeing how carefree everyone at home was once he got back. No need to keep looking over his shoulder once he was back in Konoha, no need to watch what he gave away when he spoke.  
Thrown in celebration of some acquaintance’s birthday, Kakashi had been tempted to just stay home that night and relax. Maybe take a long bath and take care of some sore muscles, play with his dogs a bit. But Gai had come up to him in the street in the morning when he came back, saying something like, “I bet I can bring a better present to the party tonight” or something of the sort. Apparently, dating your “biggest rival” was not something that could stop them from being your rival.  
Kakashi didn’t really mind, though. There’d been a softness in Gai’s eyes when he saw him last, the type of look puppies gave to their favorite humans after they came home from work. Kakashi was sure that he had the same expression. He always felt giddy and warm inside when he saw Gai nowadays; there was no way his eyes didn’t show it.  
Anyway. It was all Gai’s fault that Kakashi had come to the birthday party that night with the best fitting present for the person he could find. Within his price range. Gai didn’t seem to be at the location quite yet, so Kakashi simply put his present with the rest and leaned against a wall nearby, greeting the people who greeted him as they walked by.  
Gai arrived a few minutes later, walking right past Kakashi on his way to the place where they gathered the presents. However, it wasn’t long until Kakashi had been spotted and sought out.  
They spent a good ten minutes just talking about Kakashi’s mission; they discussed how it had gone, what went well, that sort of thing. It was a comfortable conversation, but, had it been between Kakashi and any other shinobi at the party, the small talk would have been stifling.  
In about half an hour, the party was in full swing and the birthday person gathered everyone to give a speech and announce that cake would be available in one of the back rooms. Gai and Kakashi decided to wait, not wanting to fight against the crowd.  
A lady with brown skin and thick brown hair braided down her back approached them, watching the other people as they went. “You two not so keen on crowds either?” she asked.  
Kakashi nodded. “Too, ah, crowded.”  
Gai gave a small snort.  
“Yeah, you could say that,” the lady said, cracking a smile. “All the end pieces will be gone, though.”  
Gai shrugged, shifting closer to Kakashi. “I’ve never really been a frosting person myself, so it works perfectly for me.”  
“If I hadn’t just been on a mission I might be fighting my way through for a piece,” said Kakashi quietly. “The frosting is my favorite part.”  
The lady nodded. “Mine, too. My girlfriend never liked it that much, though. Always gave hers to me.”  
“That’s nice.” Gai took Kakashi’s hand in his own.  
The three just sort of stared at each other for a moment.  
“I’m gonna go into another room.” The lady turned and left, leaving Gai and Kakashi standing there alone together, still against the wall.  
“Can I talk with you about something?” Kakashi asked suddenly after a minute or two of silence.  
“Of course,” Gai said, a note of surprise in his voice. “Into the room over there?” He gestured towards a dark doorway to his right, Kakashi’s left. A book room, by the looks of it. Too small to be a library, so it was a book room.  
“Yeah.” Kakashi nodded, Gai’s warm hand still in his cold one. He lead Gai into the room, no one even sparing them a glance as they went.  
Closing the door behind them, Kakashi’s heart began to beat faster. He could do this.  
“What was it you wanted to talk about?” Gai asked, hand dropping out of Kakashi’s. Kakashi could only see his outline in the light of the room.  
“Our first kiss.” Kakashi was surprised that he got that out without stuttering.  
Gai sucked in an audible little breath. “Oh!”  
“I mean, just to talk about it,” Kakashi rushed on. “Unless you’d like to tonight, of course. I was thinking about it one of the nights on the last mission.”  
“I, well.” Gai cleared his throat, sounding flustered. “I would like to-to kiss you? I, ah, actually meant to mention it before but things came up.”  
“I’d like to kiss you too!” Kakashi flushed harder. Good thing it was dark. “There’s just something else with that that I need to ask.”  
“What is it?”  
“I don’t want- well, I’m uncomfortable with you seeing my face still.”  
“That’s- that’s okay.” Gai sounded almost relieved, as if he thought Kakashi was going to talk about something else. “I wouldn’t be able to remember it if you did, though.”  
“I understand that but it’s still not something that I’m comfortable with.”  
“That’s fine! Yes, I understand that, sorry.” Gai gently smacked Kakashi’s elbow. “Wait, where’s your hand?”  
Laughing a little, Kakashi fumbled for a moment, threading his fingers through Gai’s. “Here.” He paused a few more moments before continuing in a small voice. “... I don’t know if I’ll ever be comfortable with it.”  
“That’s perfectly fine,” said Gai gently. “You don’t have to be.”  
“I’m... afraid that you’re not going to want to be with me if I can’t trust you enough to show you my face,” Kakashi mumbled.  
“It doesn’t make me like you any less.” Gai gave Kakashi’s hand a gentle squeeze. “You’re you and you’re comfortable with what you’re comfortable with. Simple as that.”  
“But doesn’t it bother you? People always say that it bothers them.”  
“No. It’s a part of you, a part of your own body and mind. You don’t bother me so your mask does not. It- actually helps me to recognize you, you know.”  
Kakashi sucked a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Yeah... close your eyes?” The last phrase came out sounding more as a question than a request. His heart was pounding in his chest. There was a pause. “A-are they closed?” he asked nervously, his face heating up. “I-I can’t really see.”  
“R-right! Yes, they’re closed!” Gai sounded equally as anxious, his hand (still in Kakashi’s) starting to become clammy.  
Kakashi let out a breathy laugh, steeling himself for what he was planning to do. Pulling down his face mask, he leaned forwards, clumsily pressing his lips against Gai’s.  
Gai pressed back, the hand not in Kakashi’s finding his boyfriend’s waist. They simply stood like that for a good minute or two, lips against lips, before the white haired man stepped back.  
“Uh,” said Kakashi, unsure of what to do.  
“Should I keep my eyes closed still?”  
“Oh! Just a moment-” Kakashi pulled his face mask back up, securing it. “You can open them.”  
“Okay.”  
There was a beat.  
“That was nice,” started Gai uncertainly. “That was a nice first kiss.”  
“Was that your first kiss ever?” Kakashi asked.  
“Y-yeah. You?”  
“Yeah.”


End file.
